The Summer that Called me Out
by dam89
Summary: The summer night before prom that changed a friendship for no good.


When she arrived to Summer's house, she never imagined her night would turn out like it did. The two of them were talking about the past summer, which was about 4 months ago and several events took place that no one could explain. Her visit was due to Seth's birthday the following day, and Alex wanted to be with her close high school friends, well, "close" was a relative word, because so many things happened just days before their graduation. As Alex took her usual spot at Summer's bed, she saw inquietude on her chocolate eyes, she was also way too quiet for her usual giggly-i-will-black-out-rage-your-ass-out self. Summer actually looked concerned and Alex notice words were forming inside her mouth. Words that didn't wanted to come out.

-What's wrong? – Impatiently the blond asked.

- I… have something to tell you – Summer told her with a bit of nervousness.

- Well, tell me, and don't play your 'guess game' because you have a pretty bad shit face and that is no sign of good- She told her bluntly.

- It is about Marissa… I'm so sorry for not telling you Alex! I just, I am not the one who should be telling you this, but I see the way you got worry and still wish to know what is up to her! – All her words ran rapidly over her lips until she shut it down while seen Alex's eyes got watery. She could tell that the punk girl wanted some answers but the fact that Marissa was so different to her hurt like hell. Alex could still remember everything, detail by detail, and no one had the consideration to explain anything to her.

It was summer, June, to be exact. This was the period every student loved in New Port. Alex, Marissa, Summer, Ryan and Seth were actually graduating and leaving for college, so this was supposed to be the best-summer-ever. Such season could never be forgotten, they wanted to enjoy each others company for the longest time possible. However, it was a bit of struggle for Alex to be around Marissa for two reasons: her mother, Julie Cooper, did not approved of the blond as much as her other "respectful" AKA "rich" friends, and second, Alex had the biggest crush on the tall brunette, detail that only Summer knew and guarded as a secret. Either way, Summer was the only person who knew that Alex was bisexual, not that Alex was scare of such a thing, but in New Port that could be of a great problem, and she did not wanted to have people whispering at her back, much less this last summer.

-So, are you ready for prom?- Alex asked Marissa, who was still deciding on which dress to get.

-Of course I am! But I am having the biggest problem of my life deciding what to wear – Marissa answered still trying several dresses on, which all of them complimented her svelte figure.

-Just take the one that makes you the happier and that's it, I just took a black one – Her companion said with a bored look. Oh, how much she hated shopping, but such activity made Marissa smile, and God, Alex could kill anyone just for a small flash of that smile.

Sadly, that was the last of her good-face nature that Alex saw coming from Marissa. The day before prom, no one knew where Marissa was, not even her Summer. They called and waited but there was no sign of her. The next day, at prom, everybody looked their best. Still, Alex waited patiently with a small gift for her friend, but she was nowhere to be found. Gladly, at the entrance was Marissa walking formally with a white dress with black decorations around her chest and back. She looked stunning and necks were turned just to admire her beauty, making Alex swallow a lump on her throat and walked over her friend.

- Hey… - Alex said with a bit of intimidation

- Oh, hey… I'm kind of busy, I'll talk to you later - Marissa looked at her and then set her gaze away. Walking and losing herself in the party.

No picture whatsoever was saved of Alex and Marissa during prom; she talked to everybody except her blonde friend. Of course, such activity made Alex to be confused but she thought it was better to leave her alone for a couple of day and then resolve whatever seemed wrong. But as much as Alex called Marissa's cell phone, text messages, mails and other internet comments, there was never a response. There was no sign of Marissa again for the next two weeks. Suddenly, she came out of her nutshell, when Alex knew this, she wasted no time and drove to Marissa's house. She got out of her jeep and took several steps until the knocked the door. This one opened and Kaitlin, talking on her cell phone, gave Alex a weird look.

- Hey Kaitlin, is Marissa home? –

- Yeah, she actually is – The younger Cooper walked inside her house up to the living room. Alex looked around and walked in.

- ... But I already told her you're here! – Kaitlin told another figure who she guessed was Marissa. Her heart itched horrendously. It was a fact: Marissa was avoiding Alex and did not wished to talk. She rapidly went out of the house and stop at the entrance, waiting if Marissa had the courtesy of getting out. To her surprise, she actually did but did not get so near.

- What happened? – Marissa asked boldly.

- I just wanted to know how you were. – There was a struggle in her chest to formulate the correct words and it took her some invisible balls to not cry in that exact moment.

- I'm fine – She said while looking at Alex's eyes, while still looking uncomfortable.

- Are you sure? I mean, are you mad at me? Where have you been? I'm worried… - The blond wanted some answers, any answer for any question, but she needed something. If she hated one thing, it was left on her own guess.

- No. Seriously, I'm fine, and no, I have no problem with you, I've just been busy- All of this was said while Marissa looked at the floor. Another lie, Alex thought. If Marissa always did something, it was seeing the person's eyes at their conversation, she did this unless when she was hurting or lying.

- Ok… I'm glad, so, well…- Her words were cut and none of them talked- I'll see you later, I guess… - She turned around and walked away, with each step making it harder for Alex to breathe.

That was the end of Marissa inside of Alex's summer. They still saw each other but their conversations were formal and very on the surface. All their friends notice such a tremendous change in both girls, but no one talked about it. Only once did she cry for the friendship that was forgotten, and her heart felt like ripples every time Alex thought of her peaceful green eyes. Summer was the only one that could comfort her, and actually she was the only person that Alex actually said good-bye before parting to college. Even if her pride didn't let her admit this, a small part of her still believed that Marissa would come around and at least give her a proper hug before going away. Such wish never became true.

So one October night, she received a call from Summer, inviting, or actually, expecting her to go back home for a little get together for Seth. Alex tried to have her way around but it was impossible. She needed to be in New Port on Friday and if she didn't, there was going to be trouble with her little friend.

- Alex… Please say something, anything, but please talk to me – Summer begged her friend who was almost catatonic.

- Just tell me, everything you know. Why Summer? What did I do wrong? Tell me because I just can't with it anymore. – She tried her hardest not to break down all her inquietude of those months, biting down her lip, she got ready for whatever it was that Summer needed to say.

- She knows Alex – The blond gave her a confusing look. – She knows about what happened with Jodie, and not only that, I never told her, I swear. It was Julie. – Shit… shit, shit, shit and fuck and fucking shit. Ok, so this is what happened, it was a small peck on the lips that several guys pushed the Latina to do. Nothing else, nothing more.

- W-What!? How come? Is that it? A kiss? – Alex jumped on the bed and looked at Summer, with a confusion of feelings and with a whole bunch of doubts.

- No, I mean, one of the mom of the guys heard the conversation they were having, and that bitch went and told everything to Julie, and then Julie told Marissa two nights before prom that she couldn't hang with you anymore because you were a bad influence and didn't deserve to be around her. After that, Marissa came to me asking if I knew something and… I am so sorry Alex! I told her, I know I did wrong but it got me so mad she was talking without knowing all the facts. Alex I… - Her words were cut off when Alex just broke down crying.

She was not crying because her secret was out. She was not crying because Julie Cooper thought she was worst than dirty mud. She was crying her heart out because she was disappointed at Marissa, because she was stupid at looking for any word from her. Because she worried about her well and to know that the tall girl could not even tell her to stay the fuck away from her. She was devastated while Summer hugged her, but during her sobs and tears, she promised herself one thing: Alex would stop been in love with Marissa Cooper. And that night, all feelings towards the brunette, disappeared.


End file.
